Maternal Instincts
Rollins' family is entangled in a rape case. Summary Rollins's mother Beth throws her a baby shower while the SVU reports to a four-star hotel where a famous violinist was raped by her colleague, Anton Krasnikov. With no memory of the crime, Anton claims a hired escort drugged and robbed him, and evidence leads to the shocking return of Rollins's fugitive sister Kim. Meanwhile, Sgt. Mike Dodds arrives for his first day at SVU. Plot The same night Rollins's mother throws her a baby shower, a violin concert is going on. Afterwards we see the flutist, Anton, at the bar with an escort, who turns out to be Rollins's runaway sister Kim. Kim and Anton head up to his hotel room, and we see that Anton is passed out in the bed, and Kim is robbing him. The next day one of the violinists, Alisandre, that works with Anton accuses him of barging into her room, completely naked, and raping her. When the detectives go to question Anton he explains that he called to report his missing $50,000 flute was stolen. He goes with them to the station where they question him further and inform him of the rape accusation, but he has no memory of it. When Rollins gets the footage from a pawn shop where his flute was sold, she sees Kim, and realizes that her mother also knows that Kim is in town. She hides the footage from everyone except Tutuola, and says she'll bring Kim in herself. After having her mother set up a meeting with Kim, she meets her at a cafe. As Rollins and Kim argue, their mother walks over, and the conversation quickly derails. At the same time Kim's pimp is caught by the detectives and is forced to call Kim, who he knows as Savannah, in for a job so they can catch her. Rollins threatens to arrest Kim, but Kim easily escapes and walks away, saying that she won't be caught, just like last time. Benson, still unaware of Kim's involvement, decides to pursue charges against Anton and forget about the escort. Tutuola accidentally raises Benson's suspicions however, and so Rollins has to come clean about Kim's involvement. Kim is still missing, but facial recognition software reveals that Kim is the person who stole Anton's flute. Benson questions Rollins's mother, whi reveals that Kim isn't answering her calls. While being questioned, Kim calls back and we find out that Kim is at Rollins's apartment. Kim is caught and arrested, and says that when her pimp came after her looking for his money, she defended herself. Tutuola and Dodds go upstairs, where they find the pimp bleeding on the floor from a stab wound in his genitals. Back at the station, Kim is put into holding, and interrogated. Kim explains how her pimp came banging on the apartment door, and when she was able to distract him she stabbed the pimp and ran. Kim claims the flute was a gift from Anton, but admits that Anton was drunk and had ingested some pills. The trials for Anton and Kim begins, both pleading not guilty. Rollins's mother is angry with her, and blames her for Kim's arrest. She decides to abandon Rollins but says she'll be back for Kim's trial. Rollins almost passes out in the courthouse and has to be taken to the hospital. All the stress has made her blood pressure spike, and Tutuola takes her home. Benson explains to Dodds how that she didn't know about Kim's involvement, and he informs her that family is complicated and what happens at SVU stays at SVU. Rollins visits Kim in jail, where Kim tells her that she and Lorenzo have told everything to the DA, including how Rollins failed to inform anyone of Kim's involvement, her gambling addiction, her rape on the job, and their murky past relationship. Kim tries to keep her from testifying, claiming they can work out a plea deal. Apparently Lorenzo and Kim are in a relationship and he says he'll wait for her, and Kim quotes her mother, saying everything always works out in the end. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) Recurring Cast * Lindsay Pulsipher as Kim Rollins * Andy Karl as Sergeant Mike Dodds * Jason Cerbone as Defense Attorney Lorenzo Desappio * Tabitha Holbert as A.D.A. Rose Callier * Peter Gallagher as Deputy Chief William Dodds * Mary Hodges as Judge Anita Wright * Tony Campisi as Defense Attorney Steve Roth * Kate Elizabeth Young as Melora * Bradley Dubow as Noah Porter-Benson Guest Cast * Virginia Madsen as Beth Anne Rollins * Zach McGowan as Anton Krasnikov * Wass Stevens as Slice * Elizabeth A. Davis as Alessandra Bay References Episode references Quotes :Rollins: My sister. The gift that keeps on giving. :Rollins (to Kim): Shut up. You're gonna shut up and you're gonna listen for the first time in your life. You are in serious trouble. :Olivia: General rule, I appreciate being kept in the loop. :Kim Rollins: Like Mama says. Everything works out in the end. Background information and notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes